


Tenth Anniversary

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas 2025, Sherlock and Molly are married and celebrating their 10th anniversary. They invite John and Mary for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenth Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This time a short one. Fluffy Sherlolly.

"Dinner's ready," shouted Molly at Sherlock and John, their six years old son. They named him after Sherlock's best friend, but he was all Sherlock; he even helped his father with crime solving and he also shared his passion in making deductions by examining people and everything around him.  
They walked down the stairs, both in glad rags, gave Molly a smile and sat to the table. Molly was wearing a purple, knee-length dress with a slight bending in the waist-area and slender shoulder straps.  
She was serving a traditional British Christmas menu - a turkey with stuffing, potatoes and lots of roasted vegetables and a Christmas pudding, which Sherlock actually hated, but he always ate it anyway; he didn't want to upset his wife, who even after ten years still thought that he loves it.  
But the Watsons weren't here yet and they were never late, so what happened? Sherlock said it's probably just the London traffic, because it's London 2025, seven p.m. and lots of people were going to visit their friends for dinner right now, and that she doesn't have to worry.  
Right after she said it a doorbell rang; John, Mary and their two children were finally here. Sherlock got up and went to open the door. "You're seven minutes and twenty-one seconds late," he said and beckoned them in, "welcome." Tom and Jane ran to their friend John Holmes as soon as they could and he showed them the Christmas tree he, as he accentuated, helped to decorate. Mary gave Molly a hug and John only shook Sherlock's hand; they solved a murder case together yesterday after all.  
Mary called the children to the table, they've all sat down and then Sherlock stood up tinkling a glass with a spoon to utter a toast. "Excuse me, I don't know what to say," he began, clearing his throat and putting the glass back to the table. "I can only say it's our tenth Christmas like this, in this set and I hope it will be like this for at least another ten, although you all know I hate Christmas… And today is also a special day for me and Molly - it's ten years from our first date," he announced and turned to her, "you look beautiful today, Molly Holmes. Merry Christmas." Sherlock sat down and everyone including the children started to clap their hands.  
He kissed Molly, holding her hand. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Sherlock. Merry Christmas," she whispered.


End file.
